Book 5:Light
by AbesPavlov
Summary: A great evil has been reborn, and they will create their army of the undead. The one force to stop The Blackest Night is the power of the Weapons of Light. Their secrets and power will be revealed as they go forth and choose those who will wield them, The New Guardians. Who are these New Guardians, and can The Avatar bring balance between life and death.
1. Chapter 1: Rise

**Chapter 1  
Rise **

The moon was full, and its light illuminated the royal family burial grounds of the Fire Nation. Guards quietly patrolled the area, a rather uneventful night. However, high above the clouds, a buzzing sound began to echo through the air.

The guards ignored the sound, mistaking it for the sound of summer cicadas. However, the noise grew louder and louder. Eventually, a black object came crashing down. There was a deafening boom as the object impacted the earth.

The guards quickly rushed down to examine the crash site. The crater was no more than a meter in diameter, and its epicenter there was a black metal rod protruding from the ground. However, one guard noticed something even more peculiar, "It landed right on Fire Lord Ozai's grave…" The other guards quickly noticed. The accuracy of the foreign objects landing was too precise.

The buzzing noise began again, and the guards assumed a battle stance. The buzzing grew louder and louder. The source of the noise was clear, the metal rod. They all braced themselves, but there was no reaction. Just the sound of buzzing. The guards cautiously got closer to the road.

 _Ozai._ _ **RISE**_ _._ The guards jumped back. A couple of them readied fire balls in their hands. The ground began to shake. The dirt above the Fire Lord's grave began to crack. Finally, a hand burst through. The guards all stared in awe as they saw him, the reanimation of Fire Lord Ozai. His skin was pale and grey. His teeth seemed to be breaking apart, and his gums were a dark shade of black. He was wearing his royal robe and crown when he was still the Fire Lord; however, the color pallet consisted of black, grey, and white. On his belt, there was a black and grey emblem that rested as a belt buckle. The emblem was a triangle with an end pointing down and five bars resting on the base of the triangle.

"I… have… **RISEN!"** the Fire Lord groaned. The guards all trembled before him, they could not believe what they were seeing. Ozai gazed upon the guards and his eyes hand same emblem portrayed on the surface of his eyes. " _Fear"_ he groaned. He raised his hand, and from the ground the metal rod shot up into his hand. Unsurfaced, the guards realized that the rod was, in actuality, a black scythe.

One of the guards shot a blast of fire, but the Fire Lord sliced the flames with the blade of his scythe. With blinding speed, Ozai rushed the Fire Bender, and he ripped out his heart. _Power 0.01%,_ his scythe spoke. Two of the guards ran away, and Ozai began to laugh maniacally. He extended his arms out, and he began to fly, "So… much…. **FEAR!** " He inhaled deeply, and with his exhale he ignited the air with scorching white flame. The two guards that ran away were burnt to ash. The last remaining the guard reached for the radio that rested on his hip, and she radioed for reinforcements.

Ozai flew at her. He grabbed her by the throat, " **Fear**." He plunged his hand into her chest, and retrieved her heart, which quickly turned to ash.

 _Power 0.02%_

Ozai began laughing once again at the terror he was releasing. However, he was interrupted by the sound of a mighty roar. He turned his head to the sky and saw a red majestic dragon, and mounted on the dragon was none other than the Fire Lord, Lord Zuko. Ozai gazed deeply at the Fire Lord, " **Will."**

At the same moment, Ozai was surrounded by a small army of guards. Ozai turned his attention to the guards and rushed them. However, his feet were held down by the earth beneath him. He turned around and saw four members in white and blue robes, The White Lotus. Ozai aimed his scythe and the Earth Bender. With a thought, the blade of scythe was released from the handle. He began to fly as a barbed chain linked the blade to the rest of the weapon. A White Lotus member flipped in front of the Earth Bender, and with a whip of his arms released a gale of air. The gust of wind threw the blade off trajectory, and caused the blade to plunge into the soft earth.

Ozai pulled his weapon back, and the chain reeled in the blade. Once his weapon was whole again, Ozai had no time to react to the massive attack, the dragon had whipped his tail at Ozai. The monstrous attack sent the former Fire Lord across the graveyard, slamming him against a stone wall. Zuko jumped off his mount and prepared himself, "Whoever you are, you must be foolish for attacking the royal palace. "

There was burst of laughter in response. From the ruble, an armless Ozai rose. Zuko and the others stood in awe as the lost arm began to regenerate itself. "Oh Zuko, how you have grown…" Ozai grinned.

Zuko sized his opponent up, "Who are you?"

The undead Fire Bender sent a volley of fireballs at the Fire Lord. Zuko countered the same and his dragon shot a massive blast of fire. The dragon's fire met its target and resulted in an explosion. The Fire Lord and his White Lotus companions eased in to check if the blast was fatal. The air was hot from the dragon's attack that they were all receiving slight burns from the air itself. "No one could have survived that, "the White Lotus Water bender spoke.

The group stood above charred remains, "You did it your majesty, "the Air Bender spoke.

" **Hope,"** there was a groan, which was followed by the skeleton of Ozai ripping the heart out of the Air Bender's body. The Earth Bender screamed as she saw her colleague die. **"Fear"** Ozai yelled out. His body was quickly regenerating. As he lunged out for the Earth Bender, the Water Bender of the group held Ozai in place. Ozai smirked, "Ah… Blood Bending… It truly has been awhile." Ozai closed his eyes, and the handle of his scythe flew through the Water Bender. The scythe met his owner's hand, and Ozai stood in a battle stance.

"Just who – what are you?" Zuko said as he was actively trying to keep his composure.

Ozai's body was now fully recovered. His pants and belt were even recovered, but his shirt was not. Ozai smiled, "Zuko… You're hurting my feelings. I thought this would be a momentous occasion for you… I mean… How many people get a second chance to make amends with their _father_?"

Zuko trembled and his eyes widened. He touched the burn mark that rested on his face, "No, it can't be you." The Earth Bender used the conversation as an opportunity to create a prison of earth around Ozai, leaving his head the only thing visible. "How!?" Zuko demanded. Ozai's scythe fell to the ground, and Zuko noticed the same emblem that was on Ozai's belt was also on the handle of the scythe. "It's this isn't!?" the Fire Lord yelled while pointing to the scythe.

Ozai laughed, "How perceptive, Zuko!" Zuko grinded his teeth. "Let me tell you its secrets. No harm in telling a dead man your plans," they all flinched and Zuko's dragon roared in anger. "That weapon is The Scythe of Death, and it has reanimated me. It is one of most powerful weapons ever forged, and with it… I will bring end to the light."

Zuko prepared a fireball, "I'm sorry father, but I'm afraid I have to cut our reunion short." Zuko shot a blast of fire onto the scythe; however, the blade separated from the handle in the same manner as it did earlier. The handle shot at Ozai, crumbling the earth prison.

Now free, Ozai hurled the handle at the Earth Bender. The Earth Bender rose a wall of earth, but the handle crashed through, and it slammed against her throat, killing her. As the handle flew, the blade reached Ozai second. He quickly spun around, and made a vertical slice across the body of the Water Bender. Zuko shot a stream of fire, but Ozai caught the flames with his hands. He slowly moved through the flames as if it was water. Zuko's dragon grabbed Zuko and flew high in the sky.

"Not so fast," with a flick of his wrist the scythe came back together. Ozai bent his knees, and with a might push, he shot into the air. The dragon exhaled a stream of fire, but Ozai easily maneuvered around the flames. He quickly caught up with Zuko and his mount, and he managed to flank the mighty beast. In a blink of an eye, Ozai plunged his blade into the heart of the dragon.

Zuko began to fall rapidly; however, Ozai caught his son. He held the Fire Lord by the collar, **"Zuko… Die!"** Gazing deep into his father's eyes, Zuko's eyes projected the same black emblem as Ozai. He felt his heart beat for the last time before slipping into darkness.

The guards quickly gathered just below wondering what would happen to the Fire Lord. Zuko's body quickly slammed onto the earth below. The guards gathered around to see that there was a hole over his heart that was oozing a black sludge. The guards stood in horror. With no time to react, The Scythe of Death landed right on the whole of the recently deceased Fire Bender, and Ozai landed on his weapon of death. He grinned from ear to ear.

Ozai looked out onto the frightened guards and began to chant, **"The Blackest Night falls from the skies, the darkness grows as all light dies, we crave your hearts and your demise, by my black hand, the dead shall rise!"** Zuko's body quickly began to bubble and it became a pool of black sludge. The guards ran away as fast as they could. **"Fear"** Ozai groaned.

 _Connection made._ _ **Die.**_ The Scythe of Death spoke, and from the pool of sludge a swarm of black rings with that carried the same emblem as Ozai, shot into the air. Each ring made contact with the guards that retreated. Each ring forced themselves onto the fingers of the guards, killing them. The guards were then reanimated.

 _Power 5.009%._ The black rings took the air, and zoomed off into the night sky. _Searching for suitable hosts,_ the rings said in a buzz. Ozai stood there above what was left of his son, and a black ring came to the remains of Zuko. _Zuko,_ _ **RISE**_ , the ring floated in mid-air as the remains of Zuko began to regenerate. Eventually, the remains reanimated the recently deceased Fire Lord. _Welcome to the Black Lantern Corps._

On Air Temple Island, Jinora quietly meditates alone. Her clear mind slowly becomes clouded, and images begin to enter her mind. Black rings falling from the sky. Enemies who were once thought dead returning, and being stronger than they were before. Life ending. A vision of Korra wielding an emerald blade alongside an array of multi-colored warriors. The spirit world begins to rot.

She snaps out of her meditation, gasping for air. She shakes her head trying to make sense of the images. She goes outside, and looks into the night sky, looking for answers. However, this is when she realizes that what she had was a vision of what is to come. Black rings begin to rain down on Republic City.

 _Jinora. You have power to instill great_ _ **hope**_. She turned around to see a blue shield with a strange emblem that she has never seen before.

"What are you?" she asked.

 _I am The Shield of Hope. Will you wield the power of hope?_

Jinora felt her mind clear and the weight of her heart begin to lift as the shield glowed a warm blue light. "What's going on? What are those ring?" the shield did not answer. However, Jinora failed to feel any form of frustration. She reached out to touch the shield. As her hand made contact, an explosion of blue light engulfed the young air bender.

 _Welcome, Wielder of Hope._

Jinora was temporarily blinded by the light, but as her vision returned, she realized that she was wearing her old Air Bender monk clothes, but the pallet was switched to blue and black. Around her neck, the same blue emblem that was on the shield was on a clip that rested on her neck.

"What's going on?" Jinora asked.

 _The Blackest Night is coming._

In the distance, people were screaming, and the buildings began to catch fire. "Is it because of the black rings?"

 _Affirmative. The Black Lantern Corps has been summoned by the Wielder of Death. Must find The New Guardians._

"Who are they?"

 _Wielders of the emotional spectrum. They are wielders of The Weapons of Light, each weapon harnesses a different emotion._

"Is Korra one of them?"

 _Not Confirmed._

"How do you know all of this? Why come to me?" the Air Bender began to demand answers.

 _I was created by The Entity. The first life form in the universe. I was designed to activate and search for a suitable wielder in the occasion of the Black Lantern Corps resurgence._

"But why me?"

 _You have power to instill great hope._

JInora's eyes widened. So much was happening so fast. Her family was still asleep, and the city was already under assault. "So, you expect me to fight an army of Black Lanterns? What are they even?"

 _The Black Lanterns and the Wielder of Death are those who have passed. They are a reanimated army of the dead. There primary objective is to end all life in the universe. They seek to feed, and will find anyone who gives off light from one of the cardinal emotions._

Jinora rubbed her temples, "So, you want me to fight an army of zombies!? What if I fail!?"

 _All will be well._


	2. Chapter 2: Sapphire Flames

**Chapter 2  
Sapphire Flames **

Rings were falling down throughout the world, reviving the dead in their wake.

In a public cemetery in the Earth Kingdom, two rings crash into gravesites. _San._ _ **Rise.**_ _Naoki._ _ **Rise.  
**_

Republic City was bustling with the sound of screams and terror. The city was being torn apart, but its protectors still stood strong. Metal Benders swung from roof to roof, attacking black-suited offenders. On a motorcycle, Mako rode through alleyways, flinging fire balls at enemies that refused to fall.

A woman was cornered by two of these monsters. Mako rode his bike furiously into them. He jumped off his bike as it crashed into the two perpetrators, and he followed his attack by blasting a ball of fire into his bike, igniting the gas chamber and causing an explosion. "Quick, get to the subway station. We are evacuating the city!" Mako ordered and she followed.

"Mako, come in!" Lin Beifong's over radio was as inviting as in person.

"Here, Chief!" he answerd his radio.

"We got five more of these creeps making their way to the subway station. I need you to get there as soon as possible!"

"On it!" with that Mako hurried along. He was not far from the subway station, but he could not risk losing any amount of time.

Behind him he heard the groans, of the two he just defeated. He turned back to see that they were already regenerating. "What kind of Spirits are these!" he yelled to himself.

He turned into an alley that acted as a short-cut to the subway station. "Another minute," he thought out loud.

"Another minute for what, Mako?" it was snarling feminine voice.

"Oh sweetie, I think our boy is trying to get to the evacuation site as quickly as possible," this voice was rough, but it was masculine in nature.

"Do you think he'd actually be able to save those lives?" the woman asked.

Mako turned around to see two people, a man and a woman, floating in the air. They were wearing the same skin tight black suits as all the other assailants. They seemed familiar to Mako. "I don't know. He didn't really have success when we were being killed," the man replied to the woman's question.

Mako dropped to his knees, "Mom? Dad? But, how?"

"Looks like he finally caught on to the current situation, huh, San?"

"Looks like that, Naoki," San replied.

Naoki laughed, "Look, he's wearing your old scarf. I wonder what it is supposed to remind him of. Failure, perhaps?"

Mako began to tear, "Why are you saying these things!? Why are you here!? How are you here!?"

 _ **Love,**_ the Black Lantern ring hissed. San raised his hand, "Because of these rings Mako, and these very rings are going to be the reason why you will join us." The couple aimed their fists at the Fire Bender, and a construct of black energy formed into two spears. In a flash, the spears shot out at Mako. The young Fire Bender was frozen in awe at the sight his parents, and with no will to dodge, the two spears penetrated his shoulders.

Mako fell back in agonizing pain, still unable to mutter a single word. Naoki stood above her son, and picked him by his skull, "I wonder if Bolin grew up as pathetic as you did Mako?"

San landed next to his wife, "Probably not, I hear Bolin actually married to a nice Air Bender."

Naoki grinned, "What about you son; let's catch up. Are you seeing anyone?" She laughed, "I heard you were dating The Avatar and a pretty young thing named Asami." Mako groaned in pain. Naoki punched him the stomach, "Hush now. It's rude to interrupt. What happened to those two?"

San cried in laughter, "I heard that they both left him, and now they're dating each other!"

Naoki grinned again, "Well, I must say Mako, you are quite the match maker aren't you… aren't you." Naoki raised a hand, and a crackling of silver electricity began to form in her hand. "I think you've suffered enough _**loss**_ , don't you agree, Mako?"

Suddenly, a crashing sound filled the air. Spirit Vines erupted from a nearby manhole, and they wrapped themselves around the Black Lanterns. Mako fell to the ground. Spirit Vines gently cradled him. On one of the vines, a purple flower bud nuzzled against Mako. His wounds began to heal as the flower nuzzled against him. Finally, the flower bud blossomed, revealing a sapphire colored rapier.

 _Mako. You have great loss in your heart,_ the rapier spoke to him.

"What's going on? What are you?"

 _The Spirits are aiding me. I can't hold back these Black Lanterns back for much longer. Will you become the Wielder of Love? Will you wield the Rapier of Love?_

Mako felt his heart flutter, a feeling he has not felt a long time. He noticed that the rapier had the emblem of a violet star on its hilt. He reached out to the rapier, and the same emblem appeared on the surface of his eyes.

 _Welcome, Wielder of Love._

A violet light engulfed Mako, and his police uniform changed to regular street clothes. However, his clothes had a pallet of violet and black; his red scarf was now a vibrant violet. On his shoulders, there was the emblem of love. "What do I do now?" he asked holding the rapier to eye level.

 _Fight. These are not your parents. They have been converted to Black Lanterns due to their power rings. Do not let The Blackest Night consume the power of love._

San and Naoki ripped the Spirit Vines off of themselves. San raised his hands, raising giant concrete blocks from the ground. Naoki aimed her fist at Mako, and a ball of silver fire formed around her fist. Mako felt his body grow with power, and he rushed towards his parents as if he was no longer in control. He quickly spun around them, and stabbed his father in the back. From where he was stabbed, San's back crystallized. Naoki whipped behind her, and she shot the blast of fire at her son. Mako raised his arms for cover, and a wall of violet crystal formed in front of him.

"Are you doing this?" he asked his weapon.

 _No. You are._

"How am I supposed to defeat them? I fought people like this before, and they just keep regenerating," before the rapier could answer him, his father hurled a volley of debris and stone at Mako. He was sent back, but he was not harmed. Mako aimed his fingers at his father, and shot a blast of violet lightning. There was a crackling of air as the bolt struck San.

"Well!?" Mako asked again.

 _Connection must be severed._

Naoki flew over the wall of crystal, and rushed Mako. She cling to his back, trying to bite his neck. With pure instinct, he drove the tip of his blade through the bottom of her chin, and the blade came out on the top of her head. Naoki screeched in pain.

"What does that mean!?" Mako demanded as he flew above the buildings.

 _Connection between power rings and host must be severed._

With the high ground taken, Mako placed his rapier in a holster that rested on his hip. He brought his hands together. Slowly, he separated them, creating two giant balls of violet fire. He punched the ground below him as his parents zoomed into the sky. The blast range was too wide for the Black Lanterns to dodge. San and Naoki, along with the alley beneath them, were consumed in a sapphire inferno. The Black Lanterns seemed to have been burnt to ash, and the alley was left in patches of violet of crystals.

Black ashes slowly began to swirl around two floating rings. "Damn! How am I supposed to severe the connection from the rings!?" the Sapphire Warrior thought out loud.

 _Love conquers all,_ the rapier spoke.

Mako's eyes widened, "Of course." He drew The Rapier of Love and darted for the black rings. He waited for his parents to reform completely. "Mother. Father. I'm so sorry that we had to meet like this," he softly spoke, and the he plunged the tip of his blade into his mother's ring. Mako's eyes glowed again with the emblem of love and he began to chant, " **For hearts long lost and full of freight, for those alone in the Blackest Night."**

 _ **Love.**_ _Connection severed._

Naoki's black ring shattered. Her face returned to a healthy warm tone. She cried a single tear, "Mako, thank… you…" Her body slowly turned to ash that was blown with the wind.

San created a dagger from black energy. He tried to jump Mako, but he was suddenly trapped in a prison of sapphire crystal, with only his hand free. Mako continued, **"Accept our love and join our fight."** He then plunged his rapier into his father's ring, _**"Love conquers all, with violet light!"**_ A burst of violet light was poured into the ring. The crystal prison shattered, and San's body began to crack with sapphire light.

 _Connection Severed,_ the black ring hissed. The ring shattered, and like his wife, San's face returned to healthy pigment. "Mako… Thank you..." his father's body began to turn to dust.

Mako fell to his knees, fatigued both physically and emotionally, "Dad… I **love** you." His father smiled, and his body disappeared into ash.

His radio began to buzz again, "Mako!? Where are you!? Report!"

Mako looked at The Rapier of Love, "I'm fine, Chief. I was ambushed… But I'm fine now…"

Deep within The Southern Air Temple, lies the memorials to all the past Avatars. Even this sacred of space is not safe from the terror of the Black Lanterns. Ozai burst through large stone doors, and a swarm of rings filled the room.

 _Avatar Wan,_ _ **RISE.**_

 _Avatar Yangche,_ _ **RISE.**_

 _Avatar Kuruk,_ _ **RISE.**_

 _Avatar Kyoshi,_ _ **RISE.**_

 _Avatar Roku,_ _ **RISE.**_

 _Avatar Aang,_ _ **RISE.**_

The black rings kept swarming the room reanimating the past Avatars. Each one wore a variation of the Black Lantern uniform. Ozai stood before them, admiring his army of Avatars. "Come!" he yelled, "We need to give Avatar Korra a warm welcome into the Black Lantern Corps."

With that, Ozai and his army flew off into the night sky. Their destination, the Spirit Portal in Republic City.


	3. Chapter 3: Return of the Avatars (Pt 1)

**Chapter 3  
The Return of the Avatars (Pt. 1)**

Mako finally made it to the train station, with his superior officer waiting for him. "Where – what are you wearing?" Lin's anger was quickly substituted for confusion. Mako's violet and black clothing glowed a warm violet light; Lin was completely confused on what had happened to his officer.

Mako held up the Rapier of Love, "Tell her." The rapier explained to Lin Beifong everything it had told Mako. The rapier explained its power, the power of the black lanterns, and how they are to be defeated. Lin listened carefully and intensely. She turned back to the train station entrance; Mako followed her lead. "What should we do now? We need Korra," there was a hint desperation in his voice.

"Right now, we need to make sure we evacuate Republic City. We can worry about finding The Avatar later," Mako could sense a Lin blood boil.

Mako was about to ask what was bothering her; however, at that moment, Lin's radio went off. An officer reported that there was a horde of Black Lanterns, about two miles away, making its way towards the train station.

Lin ran off, "Come on, Mako! Right now _you_ are the only thing that can put these things down!" Mako held his tongue, and followed her right along.

The two ran off, and eventually the met up a squad of Metal Benders that were positioned along the streets and the rooftops. The sound of groaning became louder as the horde came closer. Lin made the first shot, sending a volley bricks from the ground towards the Black Lanterns. There was a loud sound of skulls cracking as the bricks met their target. The Metal Benders cheered, but Lin and Mako knew better.

It was not much longer that the Black Lanterns stood back up, and they continued their march. However, now they were angry. They charged the squad. A few Black Lanterns flew up towards the rooftops. The sound metal whipping through the air was heard as the Metal Benders slashed their metallic spears at the undead. The ones on the street took Lin's lead, and they began to send a flurry of earth and stone at the horde.

The attack was pointless. The Black Lanterns stood back up as quickly as they were taken down. Mako finally took off. He flew towards the horde with his rapier ready. He danced through the horde in a ballet of slashing and stabbing, leaving the Black Lanterns in crystal prisons in his wake. A Lantern tried to jump him from behind, but he quickly spun around, and he engulfed the undead in a violet inferno.

 _Connection Severed. Searching for suitable replacement._ A black ring flew from the ball of fire, and it shot off into the sky.

Another Black Lantern jumped on Mako from behind. The Lantern was about to plunge its teeth into Mako's neck; however, Lin caught the monster with her metallic spear. Pulling back as hard as she could, the Black Lantern came crashing in front of her. She stomped the ground and pushed the earth beneath the undead apart. The Black Lantern fell deep into the earth, and Lin quickly closed the chasm she had opened. The last thing Lin saw was the Black Lantern Power ring being crushed between stone walls.

Although they all fought valiantly, it was clear too Mako and Lin that they were being outmatched. For every one of their Metal Benders that was lost, another Black Lantern was born.

A Metal Bender rushed to Lin, "Ma'am we need to retreat! There's no one left!" His voice was trembling in _fear_. Mako and Lin's eyes were quickly filled with terror as a Black Lantern plunged its hand through the Metal Benders armor, ripping his heart out.

" **Fear!"** the Black Lantern hissed.

 _Black Lantern Power level at 50%._

Mako stabbed The Lantern with his rapier in the heart, and with his other hand, he sent a bolt of violet lightning into the monster's heart. The Black Lantern exploded into ash and dust. Mako grabbed Lin and flew into the sky, "Quick, I can't kill all of them by myself!"

"I thought you had the power too!" Lin yelled back.

"I was only able to take down three of them just now, and it was due more to my enhanced Fire Bending than by my weapons power," Mako was quiet for a moment as he sped up his flight, "I don't think The Rapier has told me everything."

 _Affirmative,_ The Rapier chimed in. _Black Lanterns can be destroyed when connection to their Black Lantern Ring is destroyed. However, they can easily be disposed of when in the presence of the Wielder of Willpower._

"You couldn't tell us this earlier!" Lin was shouting, "We lost so many officers because of you!"

Mako landed on a rooftop, just by the Spirit Portal. Lin fell to her knees. She punched the floor beneath her as hard she could. As blood began to drip from her raw knuckles, she felt her heart racing. "You!" her anger was preventing her from speaking coherently.

"Is everything okay, Mako?" the two turned to the sky and saw Jinora in a blue and black outfit.

Lin continued her incoherent rambling. Mako approached Jinora in awe. The young Air Bender smiled, and she explained herself. She told Mako about the Shield of Hope, about her vision of Korra, and the fact that all Wielders of Emotions are needed.

Lin finally stood up, "So, we can't even properly kill these things without Korra!?"

Lin breached Jinora's personal space, and the young Air Bender placed her hands in the space between them, "We can slow them down, but we need Korra"

Lin stopped the roof, shaking the very foundation of the building, "We need a plan! My officers are dying out there, and "find The Avatar" isn't a plan! Where's your father!? Where's Tezin!?"

"Lin, I think you need to calm down," Mako spoke, but quickly realized his mistake.

Jinora quickly spoke up, "My family is at the Northern Air Temple. It was just me on Air Temple Island."

"So, what then!? What, you and Mako are going to go into the Spirit World until you find Korra? Then what about everyone out here? As far as I can tell, we're all useless without those weapons of yours," Lin's face began to grow red with rage.

Mako was about to say something, but he and Jinora were paralyzed in shock. Lin turned around to see a massive army of Black Lanterns approaching the Spirit Portal. "Lin, we can plan out how to get to Korra later; right now, we can't let those things get into the Spirit World," Mako and Jinora flew off. Lin swung from rooftop to rooftop right behind the two.

The trio landed in front of the Spirit World Portal, ready for battle. The leader of the Black Lanterns landed first, "Well, I see that two of the Wielders came to me. This makes things so much easier for me." Lin raised her fist, raising the boulders from the ground. The Black Lantern laughed, "I'm sorry… You are not fit for this." He then aimed his scythe at the Earth Bender and a swarm of black locus erupted from the end of the scythe. Lin was quickly overpowered, and as she fell to the ground, her rage finally consumed her.

Underneath her, the ground began to crack. The fissures glowed a lava red. Suddenly, the Metal Bender was engulfed in the extreme heat of lava. She was consumed in a giant orb of red energy, and the lava lost its gravitational pull, and the sphere broke apart. Jinora, Mako, and The Black Lantern stood in awe. What stood there was no longer Lin Beifong, but rather, a red monstrosity. A giant bull made of red energy with blood dripping from its mouth had taken Lin's place. Jinora looked closely into the bull's transparent red body, and saw Lin hovering at the creature's core.

"Lin!" the Air Bender cried out.

"No… No, Lin… Only The Butcher!" the creature snarled.

The Black Lantern approached the red entity, "Well, now… I guess you will actually provide some entertainment."


	4. Chapter 4: Return of the Avatars (Pt 2)

**Chapter 4  
Return of The Avatars (Pt. 2) **

"Burn!" The Butcher screeched. The Black Lantern flinched in the presence of the entity of rage. Jinora and Mako stood in awe, they were worried if their ally had been lost to the crimson beast. Within The Butcher's body, Lin's body moved lifeless. The Butcher charged the Black Lantern, "Black Lantern Ozai! You will burn!" A shiver went down the Wielders' spine, they were in presence in of the vilest people to have lived. The Butcher spewed a pool of boiling red bile. Ozai was too slow to dodge, and he took the full impact.

The Black Lantern army that stood before their leader went on a full on assault. However, there was something about this army that caught Jinora's attention. As the Lantern's fought, they each assaulted The Butcher with a variation of different forms of bending. It finally made sense to Jinora. "Mako!" she turned to the Wielder of Love, "these are – these are the past Avatars!"

"That's right Jinora… We are…" a low raspy voice hissed at Jinora from behind. She turned slowly, and she began to shake. "Such **fear** …" Jinora panned the Black Lantern from head to toe, "when was the last time we saw each other…" Jinora finally met his eyes, but what caught her eyes even more was the Air Bender tattoo on his forehead.

"Gran-grandpa Aang!" Jinora screamed out.

 _Hope is being compromised. Evasive maneuvering engaged,_ The Shield of Hope buzzed. Without her control, Jinora was surrounded in a sphere of blue energy. Avatar Aang smiled crookedly, and he began to black the orb with volleys of air. Once again the shield took control, and Jinora was sent flying high into the sky within the blue sphere.

On the ground, Mako was surrounded by four different undead Avatars. "I am Avatar Roku… and I am sorry…" the struggle behind The Avatar's voice was plain to see, he was trying to regain control of himself. "I'm sorry," with a punch Avatar Roku shot a blast of intense white fire. Mako jumped out of the way, but was met by female Avatar, dressed in the clothing of the Southern Water Tribe. She smiled before grabbing Mako's face, and with one fluid motion, she twirled and slammed him against the hard ground. She jumped off, and the two remaining Avatars plunged themselves, knees first, into Mako's stomach. The young Fire Bender threw up a splash of blood.

Back on The Butcher, the battle rages on. The entity of rage charged through the horde of Black Lanterns, leaving a number of past Avatars pierced through its horns. Ozai flew away from the acid bile in an attempt to regenerate his body. The Butcher would not have this. The blazing creature flew into the sky, and slammed the Black Lantern with its mighty horns. Ozai plunged into the Earth, and The Butcher followed. With a mighty stomp, The Butcher sent Ozai deep underground.

The undead Avatars took the opportunity to ambush the rage monster. Volleys of fire, water, earth, and air filled the sky. The Butcher was able to hold its own against the assault, but it was finally taken by surprise. "Not done yet," Ozai crashed through the earth, with scythe in hand. With one mighty swing, he plunged the blade into The Butcher's nostril. The creature gave a mighty scream that shook Republic City. Ozai aimed his fist at the mighty creature, "Die!" A beam of white flames burned The Butcher.

In the sky, Jinora was being pursued by her late grandfather. "Jinora, come back!" Avatar Aang snarled. Jinora shrieked, and covered her eyes with hands. She felt herself come to a sudden stop. The Wielder of Hope peaked to see what had happened, and to her horror another Black Lantern had stopped her, the reanimated corpse of Fire Lord Zuko.

Jinora's eyes glowed a powerful blue light. She aimed her shield at the Fire Lord, "Go away!" From her shield a burst of blinding blue light phased her enemy. Her shield disappeared as her confidence went up, and with a swing of her arms, she sent the Black Lantern swirling through the sky with a gust of air. She quickly turned around, swigging her shield in the process. With a strong back hand, she bashed Avatar Aang's face with The Shield of Hope. The Avatar was stunned momentarily, "do you really think that would be enough?'

"No," Jinora's eyes glowed with the symbol of hope, "but I know that you want me to beat you, grandpa." Aang's eyes began to glow a vibrant blue, and he shrieked in pain. The Wielder of Hope flew down to help her friends, "Mako! Lin! Don't worry! We can do this! You just have to believe that **all will be well** " With those words, a blue light began to pulsate from her shield. The blue light of hope healed her allies, and gave them strength. Jinora held her hands together, _**"In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"**_

A second wave of blue light filled the area. Mako's eyes glowed with the blue light of hope, and from his body, he released a storm of violet and blue lightning, blasting the Black Lanterns away. Within The Butcher, Lin's eyes opened, and they glowed a powerful blue light. The body of The Butcher began to boil, and it exploded into a pool of red acid, melting the Black Lanterns around her.

 _Connection Lost._

 _Connection Lost._

 _Connection Lost._

 _Connection Lost._

 _Connection Lost._

 _Connection Lost._

The heat from the red acid melted the very Black Lantern Power Rings off of their wearers. Standing proudly where The Butcher once was, Lin stood tall donning a red and black colored variant of her usual officer uniform. In her right hand, she held a red battle-axe. _Lin Beifong, you have great rage in your heart. Welcome, Wielder of Rage._

Lin looked at the weapon perplexed. _I am The Axe of Rage. Burn your enemies, Lin. Burn them down._ As if consumed by bloodlust instinct, Lin charged Black Lantern Ozai. She gave a swing of her axe, burning the air it sliced through. She met her target, and she cleaved Ozai's left arm clean off.

The Wielder of Rage quickly turned her attention onto the horde of Black Lanterns behind her, and she charged them all. "Lin, no!" Jinora cried out, but it was to no avail. Lin's mind was lost. She charged, swinging her weapon madly. Black Lanterns were being chopped in her wake, but they would stay down for long.

Slowly, Lin was being overpowered by the vastness of Black Lanterns. Mako and Jinora tried to aid her friend. Mako, with his rapier, stabbed and sliced. He boxed in a group of Black Lanterns within walls of crystals, and then he ignited the group of Lanterns with his Fire Bending. However, their connection to their power rings stayed strong. Jinora held a group of Black Lantern back with a gale of blue wind, but even her attempts were also feeble.

Mako felt someone grab him from behind. "Now, you will be my first victim, Wielder of Love," Ozai growled as he held Mako in a choke hold. Mako tried to scream but Ozai had a strong grip around his neck. The Black Lantern began to float into the sky; Jinora saw this, but was too occupied with the Black Lanterns on her end. "Now, tell me Wielder of Love… Who will you miss the most?" Ozai taunted Mako.

Suddenly, Mako felt the grip around his neck loosen. He then felt Ozai let go of him completely. He turned around quickly to see what had happened, and he was speechless. In a skin tight green and black suit, Avatar Korra hovered with an emerald blade in her hand. Mako looked down to see that Ozai had crashed to the ground beneath them.

"Ko-Korra… You're – you're here…"

"Come on, Mako. We have to save them," with that Avatar Korra entered the Avatar state. Combined with the power of her weapon, Mako could sense that she was a force of nature.

"Wha- what is she?" Mako thought out loud.

 _Wielder of Willpower detected. Avatar Korra has been chosen by The Blade of Willpower due to her ability to overcome great fear._

Mako smiled down at his rapier. _Jinora was right,_ he thought, _all will be well._


End file.
